Biodegradable polymers have been used to prepare biodegradable polymeric matrices that can be associated with, or formed into, implantable medical devices. For example, biodegradable polymers can be used to make a thin coating on the medical device's surface, generally designed to enhance the function of the device. Biodegradable polymers having thermoplastic properties can even be molded or formed into a shape to provide an implantable device having a structural property useful for treating a medical condition at the site of implantation. In theory, the polymeric matrix becomes completely degraded in the body. This can be advantageous for various medical applications, for example, such as to eliminate the requirement for explanation of the implanted article.
Implantable articles having biodegradable polymeric matrices can also be used to modulate the delivery of drugs to a patient at the site of implantation. Drug-releasing biodegradable matrices can be in the form of a coating on a device, or in the form of an implantable or injectable article that is formed primarily of the biodegradable polymer. Drug contained within the biodegradable matrix can be released or eluted from the matrix after the article has been introduced into the body.
The current invention relates to biodegradable polymeric matrices made using hydrophobic α(1→4)glucopyranose and overcomes challenges in the art and represents improvements with regards to properties such as biocompatibility and biodegradability of materials of implantable or injectable medical articles.